Vacation
by Laura Latts
Summary: Perry's finally getting away for a week with Heinz. Super fluffy one-shot of perryshmirtz. (Perry's female and human because..reasons.)


_A/N: For Multyfangirl18. I hope you like it. ^^_

* * *

Perry was naturally a very attentive person.

Sometimes she'd swear it would kill her..

Every noise, every movement, she was perfectly aware of her surroundings. She knew how to keep quiet when needed. She was always aware. Always alert. Alert for anything to happen. Quick to calculate even the possibility of what WILL happen. She was perfectly trained and in control.

Typically, this left her to be more on top of things. Always prepared and ready. There to catch a glass when it falls off the counter. Quick to act if someone got hurt.

What it doesn't prepare her for is the sore shoulders she received, however. A little too tense, a little too much weight in her workout. Just enough of a strain to make her neck hurt.

Of course there were ways to cure it. And what she'd prefer was sadly not on hand. But second best, she rubbed her shoulders and neck, doing her best to loosen the muscles. If only someone could do the same for her brain. Sometimes it almost even hurt to think. Still assessing her possibilities, and several others. She knew she overworked herself like that. She couldn't help it. It was just in her nature. But damn if she wouldn't look over while Monogram is having a drink or glance at the memory machines and just...long for a chance to forget..to know what it feels like to be off-duty.

"Are you okay, Perry?"

And then there was that. She was on vacation dammit. She was supposed to be NOT thinking but...she was excited for this trip with Heinz. And frankly a little annoyed her shoulders are bothering her and keeping her from enjoying it more. Of course her mind was just running with thoughts.

"I'm alright," she reassured him. "My shoulders a little sore, that's all."

"Are you gonna be okay?", he asked. "Should I... Should I do something for you?"

"Heinz, it's okay.", Perry put on her best smile. "Just trying to rub it out."

But...this is the point of all this, isn't it? She was on vacation with Heinz, just to get away from it all. More or less kidnapped into the damn thing, as they would joke. She was supposed to be enjoying herself, having some time alone with him, some time just to be together and not worry about who's gonna come walking in on them or some silly fight they have to pretend to have. She didn't have a lot of opportunity to just sit and be with him. Love him like she's wanted to for so long.

She smiled a little, feeling her heart skip a bit as she thought it over.

"Unless..", Perry started slowly. "You wouldn't mind doing it?"

She knows Heinz would want to do anything he can for her. Really submissive as far as romance went. Something he claims most women didn't like but..something she was going to enjoy taking advantage of.

As suspected, Heinz visibly grew nervous and a pink blush sprawled over his cheeks.

"Oh, um..well o-of course.. If you're okay about it."

Shy as always. It was actually really cute in her opinion. She turned around and drew her long blue hair out of the way.

"Please?", she asked. "It's right in the middle..the base of the neck."

And for the top agent that was normally always on duty, the one agent that was used to getting into rough situations and having to tough it out, that's been in many a fist-fight with this same man...

She didn't expect it to feel like... _this._

She was used to the usual fist in the face from Heinz, or any rougher treatment in their daily tussles but..she didn't expect his hands to be so...soft...and gentle. They lightly skimmed across her shoulders and began, almost tentatively, rubbing into the muscle.

The sensation caused her her skin to shiver with unexpected delight. The shiver went all over her shoulders, up her neck, and even the top of her head. And then in the same order, she immediately became slack in his hands. It was almost like being drugged. Just..surprisingly it was so.. _good._

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, a soft sigh falling from her lips.

"Is this okay?", Heinz asked.

Really, he wouldn't do away with the soreness like this. But it felt so nice she didn't care.

"Oh, Heinz this is amazing..", she said softly, surprised a little at the sound of her own voice.

It seemed like this day's string of surprises isn't going to end because then Heinz leans closer and there's a tone in her voice that almost makes her alert.

"Oh really?", he said softly, the gruff in his voice becoming a growl that made her instinctively swallow.

There was no menace in his voice. There wasn't a hint of something devious or even an indication of something more erotic. Actually..he sounded pleased. Amused at this new-found knowledge. And maybe that was really the danger.

His hands glided from her shoulders and five long fingers gently shifted through her hair. Stroking, petting, almost.

A small "oh" fell from her lips and her cheeks flushed, embarrassed at the sound. Somewhere in the back of her head she realized she wasn't able to think of much else to say. Her dictionary was quickly slipping away, replaced by this foggy haze and it felt so good. Instinctively she leaned back into the hand and sighed blissfully as his nails lightly scratched in just the right spot.

Heinz leaned forward and a pair of lips settled on the crook of her neck, just as soft and sweet as the hands that continued to stroke her hair. Another small sound escaped her lips and she could feel him smile from behind.

She was slowly turning into mush in his hands. She almost didn't even wanna hold herself upright anymore. Just to lean back into him and let him continue this. For the first time in so so long, Perry was able to finally relax. Just let her worries fall away. Heinz was here. He was taking care of her. He was making her feel happy and calm.

He continued to pepper her shoulder and neck in small sweet kisses. The hand in her hair slowly glided from the top of her head to the base of her neck, over and over. Each touch melting away her usual attentive behavior, replacing it with a warm tingling sensation that she had not realized she craved so much.

"Heinz..", she murmured dreamily.

Heinz smiled and kissed just below her ear. He could feel her lean just a little in his arms and slowly he lowered her to the couch so she was laying down on her stomach. He wouldn't go too far with this. His heart was already pounding with fear as it was. The possibility of rejection, like so many others. The fact that Perry could easily snap his wrist if his hand went the wrong way. The idea of losing something and someone so perfect. No, he wasn't gonna go too far with this.

He kissed her neck again and continued lightly massaging her shoulders, her back. She sighed softly, giving into him and that in itself was remarkable. In truth, he never thought he could be like this, especially with her. Just doing something that's obviously making her happy, at her own request. It made his face flush with joy and pleasure. He had always been one to give, not receive.

But Perry? If only he knew where she had been all his life. She gives him so much attention and love, whenever she can, and still isn't afraid to take too. Still so dominate and strong and so impossibly patient and tolerant with him and his submissive nature. How she's loved him all this time was such a mystery to him. But now wasn't a time for worrying about that.

Right now, all he was gonna focus on, was making her as happy as he possibly could.

She soon became liquid under his touch, sighed softly, dreamily. A warm smile on her face. Small little "oh"s and "ah"s fell from her lips as Heinz continued to stroke and kiss. He kissed her shoulders, her neck, and peppered her back in a soft, sweet touch.

"Gosh I love you...", she breathed.

"Do you like this?", he asked again, gentle and loving.

She turned her head to smile at him. She was startled that she couldn't think of a full reply to give, but hoped that her "Mm-hmm" would suffice. It seemed to be good enough as he leaned forward and left a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good.", he said softly near her ear, sending a sudden wave of goosebumps down her back.

She slowly pulled herself to sitting up, despite his attempt to get her to lay down again, and leaned forward to kiss him. The action was a little startling, but he returned it, closing his eyes and sighing softly at the feeling. They turned their heads slightly, and it suddenly became _so much better._

Heinz's nerves melted, just like Perry's and they kissed a bit longer. Perry didn't know if she worked his mouth open, or if they were just feeling the same way, but then their tongues slid together and sparks were going off and it felt like they were spinning around in her chest and her heart was racing. They finally pulled apart for breath and stared at each other, eyes dazzled and loving.

Perry rested her head on his shoulder, almost slumping entirely into him and she sighed deeply.

"That..felt good.", she said quietly.

Heinz couldn't help the breathless chuckle and nuzzled her hair with his long nose.

"Really? I.. I was worried I should've done better."

It was her turn to giggle a little and she kissed his neck, feeling him shiver underneath her touch.

"No, it was wonderful, Heinz. I'm gonna love this week...", she said happily.

She felt his arms circle around her waist and he pulled her closer to hug.

"..I'm glad.", he said simply, fondness in his voice. "I am too.."


End file.
